Near to You
by NightmareHeartx
Summary: After Maka Albarn gives sanctuary to Soul Eater Evans, the two begin to feel a strange and uncanny relationship with each other. SoMa. One shot. (discontinued. check profile to see why.)
1. Chapter 1

…_**Yes, a new fanfic from me. XD**_

_**Okay, about 'Broken Night' I want to say I'm VERY sorry to everyone. I lost ALL my inspiration for it. I WILL finish it SOON. YES, SOON. Like in three days or something. But not 4 months. Thank you all for not being angry with me! ^^ I'm not a sadist, I swear. Lol**_

_**-cough- anyway….**_

_**I'm really addicted to Soul Eater right now. Really. XD And SoMa. 3 SO I decided to write a fanfic bout them ;3**_

_**It might seem boring in the beginning, but that's just the beginning. Don't judge things just because they suck at first. XDD**_

_**If there are any errors, PLEASE tell me! Thank you! **_

_**Enjoy! Please R&R. It'd inspire me to finish the story **_

**Chapter 1**

Maka Albarn was known to be kind, smart, and brave.

Generous and clever, Maka seemed to get the best out of all situations, making her a highly respected person. Despite this, Maka was somewhat of an anti-social person, preferring to spend summer afternoons reading. She tended to be bored with her life, and didn't appear to be interested in romance.

Maka seemed to be the only person who actually tried while doing things in all of Death City. Others were too carefree. She wondered why people didn't or couldn't take things seriously.

Maka sat down on her couch, and listened to music from her I-pod. She liked listening to dark music, which didn't mirror her personality.

Bored with listening to the same music everyday, Maka decided she would buy a new book, not considering the amount of books she had already.

Groaning, she got off her feet and looked outside to see the weather; sunny. Maka was not deceived; the weather in Death City tended to change frequently, so she brought a sweater in case of weather change.

Yawning, Maka's cat Blair noticed Maka beginning to leave. "Maka, where are you going nya~?" The cat mewed drowsily.

"I'm going to buy a book. Have nothing to read," Maka replied impatiently.

Blair tilted her head in confusion. "What about that book you just bought?"

"I read it."

"Already? You just got it like three days ago!"

"That's enough time for me to finish it."

Blair stared at Maka. Shrugging, she replied, "Okay, Maka-chan. Have fun," She muttered quietly.

Maka sighed. Bringing her purse, Maka began walking to the nearest bookstore.

Blair watched Maka leave. "Maka is so anti-social…" She murmured.

..xxx…

Maka entered the bookstore softly, as they were similar to libraries.

"Good morning, Maka!" said the cashier, Kim. Due to Maka's considerable amount of visits to bookstores she made, Kim remembered Maka's name and the two became friends.

"Hi, Kim," Maka replied.

"I suppose you're here to buy another book, right?"

"…Yeah, I guess. I have nothing else to do, anyway."

Kim smiled at her. "If you don't mind, can I recommend a book for you?

"Sure."

Kim's grin widened. "Here you go." She said, handing a book to Maka. The title read, _The Last Song _by Nicholas Sparks. Maka had heard of the book, but never bothered to buy it.

"It's a pretty good book," Kim suggested. "I think you'll like it."

Maka smiled. "Thanks, Kim. I think I will." She was happy that Kim helped her find books. Maka often spent of couple hours searching for books, but when Kim recommended a book, she was positive it was a good story.

Kim giggled. "Okay, then. You want to buy it?" The obvious answer came.

"Yeah."

Kim checked its price on the cashier. "All right…. It's $16.00." Maka scanned through her purse, searching for money. Eventually, she found a 20 dollar bill.

"You got change?" Maka asked.

"Yup."

Maka handed Kim the money, and received the book. "Bye, Kim," She said, as she began to leave the store.

"Bye, Maka!" Said Kim brightly.

…xxx…

Maka started walking home, looking at her book once more. "_The Last Song,_" she muttered. "Sounds like a romantic book." She said bitterly.

Maka strongly disliked reading novels about a romance, due to her father's womanizing ways. He was unable to keep one relationship for a long period of time, and thus, resulting in her parent's divorce. _It took them long enough. _She thought miserably. _I have no idea why women are attracted to him. He's just a stupid player._

Pushing the thought away, she glanced at the book once more. _I'll probably read it anyway._ _I told Kim I would._

Maka glanced up from her book and noticed her location. It had a huge amount of alleys, like how most of Death City consists of, but something didn't seem right. It didn't appear familiar.

She groaned in annoyance. _How can I be so goddamn stupid? _She berated herself. _Now I'm lost. _Sighing, she figured it'd be best to search for help rather than just stand there and think rude things about her self.

Looking around, she began to notice there wasn't anyone near her. It was empty, like an abandoned or forbidden area. Maybe it really _was _a forbidden area. Shuddering, she decided to find directions quickly.

Maka looked around for a bit, but was unable to find anyone who didn't seem suspicious. Sighing, she decided to turn back from where she came from.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Maka turned her head around. "Huh-"

She froze as she felt a gun pointed at her head and hands covering her eyes. She trembled in shock.

"Give me your purse," a harsh raspy voice whispered into her ears. Maka was unsure of how to react. If she made a sudden movement, she'd be screwed. She slowly reached for her purse, which was safely inside of her jacket sleeve.

"Hurry up," the man demanded harshly, clicking his gun. Maka continued going on slowly, but sped up somewhat. Maka suddenly decided not for him to steal her purse; either way, the man would probably kill her nonetheless. She slowly headed for her new book instead.

"Maka…." She murmured quietly. "What?" The man rasped.

"CHOP!" She exclaimed, hitting the man on the head with her book, with her full strength. The man stumbled down onto his feet, dropping the gun in the process. Maka began to sprint away, into the nearest alley.

"Damn it," The man cursed. He began walking away, while Maka hid under the shadows, panting heavily.

"Shit," She cursed. "I thought I was screwed." Muttering, she decided to continue walking down the alley. About to take a step, she heard someone cough. Alarmed, she turned toward the direction where she heard it.

"Who's there?" She demanded. At this point, she had lost her patience with the stalkers. It was already dark, and she simply wanted to return to her apartment. She couldn't quite determine who was there, as it was incredibly dark.

The voice chuckled darkly, making Maka uneasy. "No one's here. Now go away." The voice spat.

Maka began adjusting to the dark, and started walking towards the person. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're doing here." She replied angrily. "It's annoying, being stal—

She stopped walking abruptly, noticing the figure of the person more clearly now. It was a male, who looked around her age. He was covered in blood, and more flowing from him.

He chuckled darkly. "Don't like what you see, eh?" He murmured. Maka attempted not to stare, but it was impossible to turn away. The sight of it was terrifying and awkward. He looked extremely injured.

"Jesus—what happened to you!" She exclaimed in sheer horror, rushing over to his side.

The boy grimaced. "Go away. This isn't your concern." He growled.

"It is now," Maka retorted.

"Just go away. Or they'll get you too-"

The boy collapsed onto her lap. Maka's eyes widened, and she began to panic. What would she do? She didn't have anything here right now to heal him. Looking down at him, she noticed he was probably going to die if he didn't get any help soon.

Maka took off her jacket and wrapped it around his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It helped, only somewhat.

Her medical supplies were only at her house. She'd have to go there in order to-

No. _No. _She was _not_ going to drag this person to her house. She didn't even know him. Maybe he was apart of a gang. He'd kill her if he got the chance, probably.

She flashed another glance at him. She felt sorrowful looking at him. He didn't seem harmful, but it was difficult to tell much about him, due to the darkness and blood covering his body.

Noticing a headband on him, she examined it carefully, seeing some words inscribed onto it. "So..ul. Soul." She exclaimed out loud. _That's his name, probably._

Sighing heavily, she lifted up him and put his arm around her shoulder, carrying him. Looking around for a clue to find her apartment, she noticed a sign that said clearly, " Maple Drive" and realized that 6 blocks away, was her apartment. Maka groaned.

_Well, Soul, you should thank me for being so nice. _

_**A/N**_

_**1. I've never read **__**The Last Song. **_ _**I've seen the movie, though, so I decided to use it as Maka's new book. I also decided to make Maka use it as her weapon for 'Maka Chop' 8D**_

_**2. 'Maple Drive' is just some random title I used. Don't think that I live there. :D**_

_**Well, yeah. I'm probably gonna finish this, but IDK. 8D I do have inspiration for what's gonna happen next tho 8P **_

_**Also, Maka and Soul in this are like, 17 – 18 years old. (Haven't decided on either one of those yet XD) So I wouldn't say Maka still has a flat chest. LMAO**_

_**Anyway, Please R&R! ^-^ I love reviews. It makes me extremely happy!**_

_**-cough- Hope you enjoyed! I won't procrastinate for this one!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is here! :D Thank you all for the reviews. It makes me overjoyed when someone reviews. ;3**_

_**SO…Yeah. This chapter may be kinda…. Weird. :o –shot- Nothing to bad, tho. 8D**_

_**OH YES…SOMEONE ASKED ME. Is this AU? Yeah. It is. But later on, you'll see it still has some of its situations from the original Soul Eater.**_

_**Somewhat disappointed with this chapter, but oh well…8D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T own Soul Eater. If I did, SoMa would've happened. It belongs to its rightful owner. Kthnxbai.**_

**Chapter 2**

..xxx..

Maka continued dragging Soul to her home. It was extremely unpleasant for her, and she vowed she'd give him a lecture on how nice she was to do this all for him. Remembering how Soul said not to help him, she wondered why. Perhaps he was too proud of himself, and didn't want help from a girl.

Shrugging, she continued walking with Soul's arm over her shoulder.

Eventually, Maka found herself in front of her apartment. "Crap, Soul. You got blood all over me…" She pouted faintly. Soul grunted. Maka sighed. "We'd better get inside…"

..xxx..

Soul mumbled softly, remembering how that girl wanted to help him. What could that stupid girl possibly understand? She didn't know anything about him, and he didn't know anything about her in return. So why would she attempt to help him?

_This is so not cool…I can't even wake up and see if I'm okay. I feel okay, though._

He remembered what happened before the girl came across him….How he was brutally beaten….

Soul jolted out of his sleep, panting heavily. He came to realization how the pain was gone, and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. _The experience is over..._

His eyes began to widen at his location. He looked around, noticing that he was in a bed, in an unfamiliar room.

_What the hell… Where am I?_

Soul frowned. It was as if the whole experience with the injuries was a dream, or something. It wasn't cool at all.

Noticing how he felt no pain, he examined his body. He saw all his wounds were wrapped with bandages neatly. Even the large injury on his stomach was healed. All his clothes were changed—before, he was wearing a leather jacket and an orange T-shirt, with light brown pants, and a black headband with his name imprinted on it. Now, he was wearing a plain white shirt and blue shorts.

Soul narrowed his eyes. The room he was in was faded pink, and it was somewhat small. There was a round desk and several posters of actresses and actors. It was like a girl's room—

No.

_Hell _no.

Did that mean that the stupid girl saved him?

Soul groaned. It was embarrassing to know that a girl who was somewhat petite decided to drag a stranger to her home. Why did she, though? Most girls would be terrified at the sight of a severely injured person. Yet, the girl didn't really seem afraid.

Soul felt unease jab at him. The girl was now involved in what happened to him. Now she'd probably face the consequences he did. Guilt flushed over him, but he attempted to shove it away.

_I should get out. _

Stumbling to his feet, Soul found it difficult to stand, let alone walk. Enduring the pain that prickled onto him, he began leave the girl's room.

He continued walking, and soon left her room. He then stopped briefly, noticing the atmosphere of the home.

There was a dark pink sofa positioned in front of a television. The walls were sheer pale yellow, and despite its dullness, it seemed to be freshly painted. There were about 3 dozens of books placed neatly onto a pale brown shelf, and all books seeming to be used. They were organized by size. Everything about the apartment seemed to be tidy and clean. Soul was impressed someone could manage all of this.

He quickly shook his head, returning to the main subject; he needed to leave. Heading towards the door, he began reaching out for the doorknob.

"Where are you going nya~?"

Soul quickly turned around, noticing a small black cat with a witch hat in front of him.

_Crap. A talking cat? What the hell? _

"I…uh…" Soul began, uncertain what to say. _Damn it! What should I say? _"I…have to go….do something…important," he replied at last, hoping the cat would buy it.

The cat didn't look convinced, nor was she in doubt. "Well, it has to wait nya~! You were really bloody. You can't be feeling better already; she just treated you!"

'_She'?_

Soul shrugged. "I feel better now, okay? Now let me leave," He told her curtly. The cat glared at his ungratefulness, and Soul attempted not to flinch under her gaze.

The cat opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly. Oddly, the cat smirked faintly. "Okay, then. Go, if you want. But, I think you should bring your clothes nya. They were washed due to the immense amount of blood stains." The cat flicked her tail towards the direction of a door, which, he presumed was the bathroom. Soul, startled by her sudden decision to allow him to leave, shrugged and began heading towards the door she told him to go through.

Impatient, he opened the door quickly, not looking up. As soon as he did, he froze, his face turning into a shade of crimson.

In front of him, stood a blonde girl with large olive green eyes, staring at him in shock.

And she was wearing nothing but a bath towel.

_Shit._

He began stuttering uncontrollably, not because of the sight of the girl, but because he was extremely embarrassed that he'd walked in on someone. Seriously, did that cat _purposely_ lead him to a half naked female?_ That stupid cat…_

"Uh...uh….." He stammered, desperately attempting to explain what happened. The girl narrowed her eyes in fury, blushing immensely. "What were you thinking…." She stated harshly, grabbing a nearby book, "…._Idiot!"_ she spat, throwing the book directly onto Soul's head. He stumbled to the ground, moaning in pain.

_This girl's definitely something._

Enraged, Soul quickly got back onto his feet. "What was that for?" He shouted.

"You're the one who walked in on me!" the girl retorted.

"How was I supposed to know you just took a bath?"

"Um, I don't know, how about knocking?"

"How about getting a lock?" He remarked.

"I live alone. I don't _need_ a lock."

"Oh, I see, so you're a hermit." Soul remarked, smirking.

The girl shook her fist furiously. "You jerk!" She exclaimed, grabbing another book and hitting him on his head once more. Soul rubbed it in pain. _This girl can't be the person who saved me….She's so violent._

For a few minutes, the pair exchanged glares. Eventually, the girl sighed. "I don't have time for this. Get out of the bathroom, so I can change into my clothes. Unless, you want to see me naked," She muttered.

Soul left the bathroom, grunting. He glared at the cat, who was giggling softly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He snarled at the cat.

The cat sneered, and chuckled softly. "You should've been more grateful that we helped you nya~!" she spat, walking away. Soul, mentally, did a facepalm.

..xxx..

"Now that you're done changing, tell me what's going on." Soul demanded after the girl had changed into her clothes.

"I could be asking the same question, Soul." the girl mumbled, heading down to sit on her couch.

Soul stared at her. "How do you know my name?"

The girl smirked. She stood up and took out Soul's headband from the bathroom, and flung it at him. "If you don't want people to know your name, you shouldn't wear headbands that explicitly say your name." She said mockingly.

Soul narrowed his eyes. "Haha," he laughed sarcastically, picking up his headband and placing it on his head. "Since you're so smart, you might as well say your name."

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She replied dully.

_Maka, huh? Well, the name seems to suit her._

"You still didn't answer my question," Soul reminded her. "Why am I here?"

Maka shrugged. "I found you pretty beat up. I took pity on you, and decided to bring you to my apartment. You had the most unusual wounds," Maka said, proclaiming the last sentence in question. She looked at Soul, implying that she was inquiring to what happened to him.

Soul shifted nervously. "I did? Well… uh…Thanks for helping me out," he chuckled uncertainly, attempting to change the subject. Maka frowned in return.

"Soul, tell me what's up."

"Is that really any of your business?"

"No, it's not. But, you'd better tell me anyway," Maka insisted. Soul groaned.

"Seriously, you're stubborn," He said tartly. Maka sighed.

"I know I'm prying. But just tell me. I still didn't forgive you for walking in on me!" She reminded Soul. He immediately blushed and turned away.

"Can we just pretend that never happened?" Soul said quietly.

"Just _Tell _me already," Maka pouted.

Soul sighed. It'd be useless arguing with a girl who saved his life. He'd best tell her; besides, if he didn't, she'd be unaware of the dangers she had gotten herself into.

"Well...do you know about the Evans family of musicians?"

"Yea. What about them?"

Soul hesitated, finding himself growing weaker than ever. _It's the same pain coming back…. _He thought miserably. Maka noticed his hesitation, and looked at him worriedly.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked.

"Yeah…" Soul lied. Maka frowned. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to Soul, who was sitting on one of her chairs, and lifted him up in the same fashion she did before.

"What the hell…?" Soul mumbled.

Maka sighed. "I can see you're not healed yet. You should get some more sleep, and then you can tell me." She said firmly, heading towards her room, with Soul's arm still over her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." Soul insisted.

"Yes, you do," Maka retorted.

Soul felt confusion and a desire to ask a million questions to her. "Why are you helping me?" he asked wearily.

Maka was silent for a moment. Eventually, she looked at Soul, gaze intensifying.

"Because I trust you." She murmured.

_**A/N**_

_**-gasp- finally I'm done writing this chapter! Took me forever! D8**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry for ending this with a cliffhanger! I'm not a sadist, I swear! –jumps off a cliff-**_

_**Yes, well….I'm not too proud of this chapter...I could've done better, I think. I just wanted this chapter to get freaking done and over with. –flails-**_

_**Also, I'm terribly sorry if you felt disturbed by the scene where Maka was in a bathtowel. XD I'm not sure if I said this before, but…There won't be any lemon in this story. ._. I felt somewhat repulsed by it. XD**_

_**In the next chappie, you'll find out why Soul was beaten like a mofo 8D I WAS going to say what happened in this chapter, but…it'd seem to soon…yeah. Plus, I wanted to take a break. X3**_

_**Hope you liked it~! R&R plz! **_


End file.
